Akashi dan WC?
by Chinatsu Akaike
Summary: Akashi yang sering ke WC. Murasakibara yang mengikutinya. GOM Momoi yang ingin mengungkapkan faktanya dibalik 'Ada apa dengan WC(?)'. Momoi,Aida,dan Murasakibara hanya diselipin(?), No Pair.


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Akashi dan WC? (c) Akaike **

**No Pair**

**Warning **: OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, EYD melayang-layang diudara(?), kata-kata ambigu, horor tapi gak horor(?), humor garing segaring kerupuk gosong(?), Momoi,Riko,dan Murasakibara hanya diselipin(?), judul gak nyambung dan warning-warning lainnya yang lebih parah.

**~~Happy Reading~~**

* * *

Seperti biasa Akashi menuju ke WC bersama Murasakibara setelah bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi keduanya -lebih tepatnya cuma Akashi- selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

GOM plus Momoi melihat keduanya dengan tatapan heran, mereka bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'Mengapa mereka pergi ke WC?!', ya seorang Akashi yang terkenal telah menjadikan bangsa hewan merayap menjadi budaknya -baca di fic sebelumnya- kini sering ke WC bersama Murasakibara sang Titan(?) setianya.

Mereka berniat menguntit Akashi, dan tibalah mereka di salah satu tempat legendaris sekolah, apalagi kalau bukan WC.

Kemudian Akashi dan Murasakibara berjalan masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik WC -maksudnya Akashi doang ._. Murasakibara nunggu diluar, hayo.. mikir apa? Dasar readers mesum!(gk sadar diri sendiri juga mesum -_-)-

Setelah menunggu kira-kira 10 menit, GOM plus Momoi -kita sebut GOM aja- langsung bersembunyi di salah satu lorong sekolah ketika melihat Akashi dan Murasakibara keluar dari pintu WC.

Terdengar suara Murasakibara untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka ber-3, eh?! kok ber-3 ? oh itu karena gunting Akashi dihitung juga, ya.. gunting itu kan makhluk hidup juga bagi Akashi, bahkan Akashi juga memberi makan gunting itu, eh? makan apa ? jangan tanya Author, karena hanya Akashi dan Tuhan lah yang makan, eh salah maksudnya yang tau.

"Aka-Chin kapan giliran aku mengosoknya?"

Hah?! Mengosok?.

"Kapan-kapan saja Atsushi dan itu bukan mengosok, kalau kau mau menggosok, gosok saja di kamar mandi" Kata Akashi menanggapi Murasakibara dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan WC menuju kelas.

Hah?! Kamar Mandi?.

Momoi pingsan seketika, Midorima blusing parah, Aomine biasa aja seakan sudah biasa, Kise blusing tapi gak separah si Tsun-tsun dan Dere-Dere itu(Ribet amat -") itu(Midorima :Siapa yang kau bilang Tsundere, nanodayo), Kuroko setia dengan muka datarnya(Aku tidak memasang muka datar, mukaku memang begini -cukup dan itu Himuro bukan Kuroko dasar Author sarap-).

Ternyata para GOM tidak mendengar kelanjutan kata Akashi yang berisi "Itu bukan menggosok tapi mencangkul, Atsushi".

-Skip Time-

Sekarang saatnya istirahat ke-2 dan seperti biasa Akashi dan Murasakibara pergi ke WC lagi dan GOM yang mengikuti mereka.

Setelah Akashi dan Murasakibara masuk, GOM menunggu mereka diluar WC dan tak berapa lama kemudian Murasakibara keluar tanpa disertai Akashi, seketika GOM heran.

GOM pun masuk ke dalam WC dan mencari Akashi, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Dan sekarang gumpalan(?) GOM terlihat sudah di dalam kelas-mereka memang sekelas-, didalam kelas GOM juga tidak melihat adanya si Emperor.

Kemudian Guru sejarah yang bernama Aida Riko dan saat itu mendapat jadwal dikelas tersebut masuk kedalam kelas dengan membawa surat.

"Anak-anak ada surat dari orang tua Akashi Seijuurou bahwa dia tidak bisa masuk sekolah lagi karena.." Guru itu tampak menahan tangis dan melanjutkan "..Dia sudah harus meningg-" "Stooooop!" Perkataan Guru itu terputus saat 'seorang' Murid yaitu Kuroko,Midorima,Aomine,Kise,Momoi(itu bukan 'seorang' Author Gila -") berteriak 'Stop' keras-keras.

"K-kami sudah tahu, sensei... hiks" Jawab Kise terisak-isak saat melihat Guru Sejarah tersebut menatap mereka bagai meminta makan eh salah, meminta jawaban.

"Ya sudah kalau kamu sudah tahu,_ sensei _tidak akan melanjutkan karena akan membawa kesedihan yang amat besar untuk kita"

Dan pelajaran dimulai dengan para GOM yang terpukul dan menagis dengan gaje dan mengelap ingus mereka di tirai jendela(RIP yang piket hari itu) dan mendapat tatapan jijik dari teman-teman mereka, dan perlu di tekankan bahwa yang menangis hanya Kise dan Momoi, dan yang mengelap ingus hanya 'Kise' sang model gila bin ajaib tapi ikemen sih(lebih ikemen Sei-chan ku#Kibasrambut).

"Huweee.. Akashi_cchi"_

"Akashi-kun... hiks" ditekankan(#tekantombolpower - bukan ditekankan begitu -_- ) sekali lagi Itu bukan Kuroko tapi Momoi.

Begitulah ringkasan tangis Kise dan Momoi.

* * *

MOTTTTT(?)

METTTTT(?)

MATTTTT(?)

Suara apa itu? Kise yang sedang nyanyi ? (Hidoi-_ssu_ T_T) Midorima yang bercosplay ?(Apa kau bilang?-_nanodayo_) Kuroko yang tersenyum ? (Akashi: Hm..., tidak buruk juga, malah imu- -stop ini fic no pair-).

Oh, itu bel sekolah yang sedang berbunyi, ngomong-ngomong itu bel kok bunyinya kayak gitu ya? Oh, itu karena ada Gajah(?) nyangkut di bel itu(Abaikan).

Dan disini lah GOM berkumpul di kantin sekolah yang bersebrangan dengan WC untuk ngerumpi(?) ala ibu-ibu tentang hilangnya Akashi dan saat ini tidak ada Momoi karena sedang mengurus Klub Basket tentang keluarnya Akashi.

Terlihat disana, Kise yang masih menangis malah tambah parah dan anehnya tidak ada mata merah dan hidung merah yang ada hanya ingus yang keluar dari lubang hidung model tapi jorok tersebut beserta tisu-tisu yang mengunung disampingnya.

Para Generasi Keajaiban tapi Generasi Kehancuran(?) tersebut tampaknya masih berduka atas kematian Akashi Seijuurou tercintah#plak ya... itu cuma kesimpulan yang seenak jidat dibuat oleh Kise berseta Momoi tapi malah diikut-ikut oleh anggota yang lain, memang ya.. persahabatan itu indah(Apa hubungannya?)

"Jadi kenapa Akashi bisa meninggal-_nanodayo_?" Tanya pemuda bersurai hijau dengan menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser sedikit pun dari telinganya(?) eh maaf salah maksudnya dari hidungnya(Garing lu thor!).

"Mungkin, Kepeleset di WC?" -Kuroko-

"Kalau memang begitu pasti ada mayatnya-_nanodayo_"

"Aku.. hiks.. tidak..hiks.. tau-ssu" -Kise-

"Jangan jawab-_nodayo_"

"Gara-gara ketemu majalah Mai-Chan dan mimisan saat membacanya hingga kehabisan darah?" -Aomine-.

Seketika_ Lucky Item _Midorima yang hari ini adalah Majalah berposter Kise berpindah ke muka sang _Ace_ GOM itu dengan mulus.

"Itu tidak mungkin-_nodayo_, dan jangan membalas dengan pertanyaan lagi, baca aja tuh Majalah model yang sedang turun daun(?)-_nanodayo_"(Hidoi-_ssu_.. hiks)

"Karena Aka-_Chin_..." Jawab Titan(?) GOM tapi ditahan(?) tiba-tiba Murasakibara(udah ah kasihan di bilang 'Titan' terus) melihat jam tangannya dan melanjutkan "Ah... Aku mau pulang dulu ya... Hari ini tidak ada Klub Basket kan?" dan segera berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tidak ada, Murasakibara-_kun_" Jawab Kuroko enteng(?).

"Hoi lanjutkan dulu perkataan mu itu Murasakibara" Teriak Ahomine em.. maaf maksudnya Aomine.

"Maaf Mine-_Chin_ aku harus pergi..." Jawab Murasakibara dan berjalan keluar dari kantin menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Jangan pergi Murasakibara_cchi_... Jangan... Jangan... huhuhu" Jawab Kise yang sudah berhenti dari tangisnya.

"Benar Murasakibara... Jangan pergi..." Tambah Midorima.

Kok jadi Dramatis gini ya? Ah, sudahlah#digampar.

Tapi terlambat sudah Murasakibara sudah pergi dan meninggalkan cowok-cowok keren tapi kece itu(bukannya sama aja?) yang sedang melihat ke arah pergi-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cek di WC tempat Akashi-_kun_ hilang tadi?" Usul Kuroko.

"Setuju" Jawab para anggota GOM yang lain bersamaan.

Tibalah mereka di WC tercintah(Apaan sih).

Mureka pun masuk ke dalam dan mencari bukti-bukti pemerkosa- hem.. maksudnya bukti-bukti menghilangnya Akashi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa_-ssu_" Keluh Kise yang sudah mencari Seperempat hidupnya karena setengah udah _mainstream_.

"Iya nih percuma aja, mending pulang" Tambah Ahomine Daki(karena dia gak sadar jadinya gak di ubah wahahhahahaha#tawaperi(?).

"Eh itu apa?" Tanya Kuroko menunjuk ke arah bilik paling ujung yang terbuka secara perlahan dan menampakkan sosok berambut merah, berjaket merah dan segalanya merah yang tidak nampak mukanya karena terhalangi poni.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HANTUUUUUUU" Teriak Kise,Aomine,Midorima bersamaan sedangkan Kuroko hanya memandangi hantu nista itu dalam diam.

Mereka pun berlari keluar dari WC dan berhenti tepat di gerbang sekolah dengan kos-kosan eh maksudnya ngos-ngosan.

"I-itu pasti hantu Akash_cchi_i-_ssu_" Kata Kise memecahkan keheningan.

"Benar" Jawab Aomine.

"Aku tidak yakin.." Jawab Kuroko.

"Aku setuju dengan Kuroko-_nodayo_"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menanyakan ke ayah Akashi-_kun_ tentang kuburannya?" Usul -gila- Kuroko -lagi-.

"Boleh.."

"Setuju-_nodayo_"

"Baiklah.. biar aku yang telepon-_ssu_"

Tidak perlu di jelaskan lagi siapa-siapa itu(bilang aja lu malas).

Kise pun menelepon ayah Akashi untuk menanyakan kuburan Akashi.

Setelah agak lama menunggu terdengar dari ujung(?) sana yang menyahut(?) panggilan Kise.

"_Moshi-Moshi_" Sapa Ayah Akashi diujung(?) sana.

"_Moshi-Moshi Oji-san_" Jawab Kise.

"Ada Apa ya?"

"Ah... Boleh tanya-ssu?"

"Boleh.."

"Kuburan Akashi_cchi_ dimana ya?"

"Oh... Di xxxx jalan xxxx tempat kuburannya bisa ditanya ke orang yang ada disana"

"_Arigatou_ _Oji-san_"

"Sama-sama"

Dan berakhir lah percakapan singkat di telepon itu.

"Dimana Kise?" Tanya Aomine.

"Ah di xxxx jangan xxxx"

"Ayo kesana Kise-kun"

"Ayo Kuroko_cchi_'

"Hmmm..." Midorima hanya bergumam.

Sampai lah mereka di kuburan tempat Akashi di kuburkan-katanya- lalu Midorima bertanya pada pekerja Kuburan disana.

"Permisi... Kuburan Akashi ada dimana ya..?"

"Oh... Ada disana"

"Makasih ya.."

Dan pergilah mereka ke Kuburan Akashi dan terlihat disana ada seseorang sedang membersihkan Kuburan tersebut dengan keadaan membelakangi para GOM.

Mereka pun mendekat ke arah orang tersebut dan Aomine langsung menepuk pundak orang tersebut dari belakang"Makasih ya.. sudah mau membersihkan Kuburan ini".

Dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan tanpa menoleh oleh orang tersebut dan orang tersebut kembali melanjutkan cabut-mencabutnya(?).

Midorima yang melihat itu pun langsung berbicara agar tidak usah dilanjutkan lagi "Sudahlah tidak usah dilanjutkan lagi.. Biar kami yang melanjutkan.."

"Maaf.." Kata orang tersebut dan menoleh ke arah GOM, seketika muka para anggota GOM memucat disertai kebingungan oleh orang tersebut.

"GYAAAAAAA" Teriak Kise dan langsung memeluk orang tersebut.

"Hoi.. Kise jangan asal memeluk.. siapa tau dia hantu" Nasihat Aomine.

Ingin tau siapa orang tersebut? yah... Author juga gak tau#digebukin.

Maaf...

Orang tersebut adalah Akashi Seijuurou yeah.. hahahahaha-Stop-.

"Aka-shi-_kun_" Kata Kuroko terputus-putus karena kaget.

"Akashi-_nodayo_" Kata Midorima.

"Kalian kenapa? Kok mengunjungi orang ini? kalian kenal?" Tanya Akashi menujuk ke Kuburan disampingnya.

"B-bukannya kau sudah meninggal Akashi?" Tanya Midorima.

"Meninggal?" Akashi tampak bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya.

_'Kawaii' _batin mereka kecuali Kuroko dan Midorima yang sedang blushing gak jelas.

"Lho bukannya Akashi_cchi _meninggal di WC-_ssu_? _Sensei_ juga memberitahu kami-ssu" Tanya Kise dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Akashi karena muka Akashi sudah menjadi mayat hidup(?).

"Emangnya _Sensei_ bilang apa?" Tanya Akashi balik.

"Dia bilang 'Akashi-_kun_ sudah harus meningg-' dan tidak melanjutkan karena dipotong oleh Kise-_kun_" Jawab Kuroko.

"Dasar kalian bodoh.. Makanya jangan memotong pembicaraan _Sensei_" Kata Akashi yang sudah memasuki mode yandare, segera Kise menjauh dari Akashi.

"_Sensei _itu akan bilang bahwa aku harus _**meninggalkan **_sekolah karena aku akan bekerja sebagai tukang Kuburan disini..." Kata Akashi menekankan kata 'meninggalkan'.

GLEK! Kise sebagai pelaku utama yang memotong ucapan _Sensei_ tersebut (Walau yang lain ikut juga tapi dia yang paling keras) langsung menelan ludah menahan takut dan merinding.

"Besiaplah kalian... Karena sudah merusak mood-ku yang bagus dan membuatku ingin menciumkan kalian pada guntingku yang cantik ini" Kata Akashi dan membuat semua merinding disko tambah menyanyi dalam hati seperti idol(?) untuk meminta pertolongan Tuhan.

Ya... Kalian tau lah selanjutnya.. hahaha#ketawagaring

**-END-**

**Omake :**

_Sensei_ sejarah tadi yang bernama Aida Riko berjalan ke arah kantor guru sambil mengutuk-ngutuk murid-muridnya yang memotong pembicaraan-nya.

"Duh.. tuh anak ngapain coba motong pembicaraan gue? Terus kenapa juga ya gue mau berhenti dan gak lanjutin lagi? Tapi gak apa deh.. daripada gue mempermalukan tuan Akashi mending gak usah ngomong aja hahahahaha..."

Dan _Sensei_ yang bernama Aida Riko itu pun tertawa hingga dia sampai di kantor guru dan hasilnya besok dia masuk ke RSJ alias Rumah Sakit Tinja eh salah ya... Rumah Suster Jiwa... eh salah lagi Rakyat Sudah Jinjit eh salah lagi Rollercoast-Stop!- Rumah Sakit Jiwa maksudnya(Akhirnya benar-sujud neraka-apa tuh sujud nekara?- maksudnya sujud syukur...

Hahahahahahahahahahhahahahhahahha, Author ikut tertawa sehingga dibawa ke RMA alias Rumah Milik Akashi #dihajarfansAkashi

**-End beneran-**

* * *

**A/N** : Ya... Aka membawa kembali fic lain #siapelu, ide fic nista ini Aka dapat ketika Aka mau tidur karena Aka gak bisa tidur tanpa memikirkan sesuatu#helosiapayangtanya...

Aduh pas bikin tuh Omake otak Aka lagi gak bisa di kompromi(?) jadinya pendek dan jadi gaje gitu tapi gak apa deh demi Hati Aka#woi..demireaderwoi..

Dan.. Maaf ya kalau Momoi, Riko, dan Murasakibara itu kayak diselipin(?) soalnya gak ada ide buat mereka jadi ya.. gitu deh..#apanya

Maaf juga kalau judul gak nyambung karena gak tau mau kasih apa udah closet(?) nih eh.. maksudnya konslet.. atau apa lah itu..

Maaf juga kalau banyak Typo, humor garing dan lain-lainnya

Semoga para readers suka...

Dan minta Reviewnya ya.. ^^


End file.
